The Charmed Mummy
by majestic
Summary: Chapter 5 up***In an alternate univers, what if, the good guys teamed up with a certain high priest to defeat a great evil that threatens to rule the world. An Im/Anck pairing well sort of...My very first fic. R&R please...
1. Default Chapter

The Charmed Mummy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
To say Prudence is so excited is a vast understatement; she's been bugging her sisters Phoebe and Piper, and the rest of her stuff in the on coming exhibit about the Egyptian Mummy coming in her supervision. She's been jumping around to make everything perfect, the staff is ordered to get the history and other things concerning this mummy, while at home she's been checking the book of shadows if there is anything about mummy's that will cause her a problem, to her greatest relief it contains none.  
  
So when somebody disturb her she gets a bit nasty to say the least.  
  
"Phoebe!!!!! What the hell are doing here, I though I told you that you can't come here, I'm very busy unless there's a demon running amok in the city you can't disturb me…" Prue said almost hysterically.  
  
"Would you relax! I came here cause you forgot this…" handing Prue the documents she spent the entire night researching.  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Listen, It's not like I'm here to bother you, but you have to rest, you've been so busy this past few weeks and we rarely see each other…"  
  
"So, tell me, what you and Piper are up to…"  
  
"Well nothing… actually we just arrange something to take your mind of this even for a while."  
  
"And what would that be? Don't tell me you guys arrange one of those not so popular blind dates you two are notorious about."  
  
"We, arrange a date for you! Why should we do such a thing… just because you recently became obsess with your work, and seems that demons and auctions are your whole life, doesn't mean that you need a love life."?  
  
"…"  
  
"For god sake's Prue, you need to lighten up, date somebody, anybody. I know that things are never gonna be normal for us but we need something else besides this…" Phoebe waves her hand for emphasis.  
  
"Look guys, I know that I'm a bit busy lately…"  
  
"A BIT BUSY, for crying out loud Prue the last time I so you relaxed was weeks ago"  
  
"Okay, okay, but I have to make this thing perfect, and besides you guys seemed to be doing well and you s don't need me watching over you, God knows Cole and Leo are taking care of you. And I don't need a date. You know that this coming exhibit is my dream…"  
  
"Yeah, we know you've been bugging us all about that, since you got the news…but his really cute."  
  
"Who's really cute?"  
  
"Your date."  
  
"Phoebe, please."  
  
"Please, just this once then we're not going to bug …"  
  
Before Phoebe can finish what she's saying, the artifacts for the exhibit arrive.  
  
"Oh, talk to you later… Oooh I'm so excited." Prue said as she hurried to the artifacts.  
  
"What about your date, Prue!" Phoebe yelled after her hurrying sister.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be at P3 tonight." Prue yelled back.  
  
'She so needs to unwind.' 'At least she's going to have a break tonight no matter what happens' Phoebe thought.  
  
At P3, Piper is preparing for the upcoming date, she's got The Corrs to play in her club… she's been giving orders to every body to make this perfect, and she's worried about Prue too, that's why they arrange for this date, they feel responsible for her older sister's behavior lately, they feel that since she married Leo and since Cole and Phoebe engaged, Prue became withdrawn and been busy, it's as if she gave up on them, it's like they're not important to her anymore, like she just dump the all of the responsibility to their boyfriend.  
  
Sure, they're adults now, and they don't need anyone watching over them, but Prue's behavior lately is not normal. When there's a demon or warlock that needs vanquishing Prue sometimes go by her self, and they rarely see each other lately, the only time that they see each other is when there is really an emergency and that they need the power of three. They don't know if they should be grateful or not that Prue is excited on the on coming exhibit and that she's sharing her joy to them.  
  
Prue's always liked the Ancient Egyptian culture, she's been too empress by it, she actually took it as a her major, not only that she knows everything about Ancient Egypt history, she's an expert in reading and speaking ancient Egypt, she used to spend all night studying and reading about this, that's why she was so happy when she got the job in Bucklands auction company, she gets to study old artifacts and sometimes artifacts from Egypt. There was even a time when she wanted to go to Cairo and work in the museum there, but when their destiny is revealed to them she change her mind.  
  
Since Prue, got the news that she's going to be supervising the exhibit of Ancient Egypt that will coming in San Francisco, saying that she is excited is the understatement of the year, she's been boasting it every time they get together, she hardly sleep at night researching about this up coming exhibit and she's been spending a lot of time spending in the auction house.  
  
Piper is disturbed from her thoughts when her cell rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Piper it's Phoebe, listen I don't think Prue can come to her date tonight"  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"The artifacts arrive today, and she's really busy. I mean you should see her, it's actually she's really having fun, I know that this is her dream come true, but when you look at her she's really happy."  
  
"Come on Phoebe, what's to be happy about a gooey mummy and artifacts that will fall apart once touch."  
  
"I know Piper, but you really should see her, she's been smiling since those things arrive and I think she might change her decision about not going to Egypt, I think you rally should come in here."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in half an hour, this is really getting serious, first the bugging, then the sleepless nights and now the threat in going to Egypt, I mean what's happening to Prue, and what about our responsibility and destiny thing."  
  
"I know Piper, that's why we need her help to unwind, come in here now."  
  
"Okay, I'm already leaving, don't let her out of your sight until, we talk to her."  
  
"Don't worry I wont" Phoebe hangs up.  
  
Half an hour later, Piper arrives in the auction house. Phoebe waited for her in the parking lot.  
  
"So, how are we going to confront Prue about this."  
  
"I don't know, I talked to Leo about this, and he said that I should give Prue some time to adjust about the changes in our lives, I mean when I and Leo got married, she gave us time to ourselves and tried so hard to give us a normal life, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know, and since Cole became completely human and we got engage, she's taking all the responsibility all to her self and living us to handle our lives."  
  
"So I guess, we need to confront her now, before she gets killed by a demon or killed by fatigue over her work."  
  
"I don't think she's having a hard time on her work, I mean you should have seen her, when that mummy and the other artifacts arrive, it's like she's in cloud nine, you should see her smile, I think she might need a surgery cause I think if she keeps smiling like that all day her face is going to deform"  
  
"Ok, so are you ready, or are you going to tell me how her work is more important than her family."  
  
"Alright, gee Piper if we're going in there and confront Prue, while you look like you're about to perform a ancient Egyptian mummification, I don't think we're going anywhere. Relax will you, this is Prue we going to talk to."  
  
"Ok. Lets just go."  
  
Prue is busy giving orders to her stuff on where to put the artifacts while she reads the report about the mummy, she was so fascinated on her reading that she didn't hear anyone coming towards her. According to the report the mummy and the other artifacts came from Hamunaptra, the legendary city of the dead, some archeologist from England found it.  
  
"Hey Prue, what's up?" Piper says from behind her. Startling Prue in the process. "Sorry, I thought you heard us coming."  
  
"Oh, God Piper, you startled me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So what are you guys doing here. And I though your going home Phoebe, don't you have a wedding plans to make."  
  
"Yeah, well this is sort of a family emergency and we need to talk." Phoebe explained a little defensively.  
  
"Why, what happened? Is there a demon that needs a the power of three, come on to my office we cant discus it here." "Hey, you, put that on the left corner!" Prue yelled to one of the employees arranging the artifacts.  
  
Piper and Phoebe just looked at each other, while following Prue.  
  
Once inside the office they Prue told them to make their selves comfortable since her office is clustered with all of her research materials, while she continued to read the fascinating discovery of Hamunaptra, the report said that the legend said that there are ancient order protecting the place and guarding the treasures from explorers, she was thinking if the legend are true that the mummy that is being shown in the exhibit is really cursed and what about the secret order the Medjai surely they would want their mummy back after all it is what they are supposedly protect, if this is the right mummy and all…  
  
"Earth calling to Prue…! Are we getting through to you" Piper yelled after being ignore from what she's saying.  
  
"Oh, what were you saying"?  
  
"Is your work more important to you than your family? God Prue I'm talking hear about what's happening to us and your mind is somewhere else"  
  
"Sorry, what were you talking about."? Prue asked guiltily while putting away her papers. Actually she already know the problem, she's been avoiding her sisters, since they got married and became engaged, she wanted them to have a normal life, they so deserve that's why she's handling all the demon's while doing what she love the most, her work. Also you feel a little out of place since they have an especial someone in their life while she has none.  
  
"Prue, honey you're our sister and we love you. If there is a problem we're here to help you, you know that right." Phoebe said before Piper's temper gets them into trouble.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Then why are you avoiding us"?  
  
"I'm not avoiding you guys…"  
  
"Sure, the only time you finally aloud us to know what's happening into your life is when this stupid exhibit came to you! For crying out loud Prue, we're your sisters, we're the charmed one's we stick together no matter what. And hear you are, handling all the demons as if its you're hobby, what if you get killed, what will happen to us." Piper said, almost sobbing.  
  
"Look, guys I know I've been avoiding you lately, it's because that you have men in you're lives now, you deserve to have a normal life, if its the last thing I do. You deserve to be happy, and you can't do that when you're chasing demons and warlocks all the same time, plus that and the fact that you have a job to think about. I love you guys and I want the best for you."  
  
"Oh, Prue."  
  
"Just listen to me for once, ok, I'm doing all of this for you guys, and I know that it's not right that I let my work interfere with my family, and I'm sorry for it. If I knew that I'm hurting you guys in the process I wont have done that, but since you married Leo Piper and since you and Cole got engaged I felt that you guys don't need me anymore."  
  
"No Prue, you're our sister and we love you, we thought that you abandoned us to our boyfriends, we're worried about you Prue. And don't think that we don't need you anymore you're our eldest sister, we need you're advice about stuff."  
  
"Yeah, Piper's right, we need you're advice about what to we're, and who are we going to turn to when we need something really cool to wear or something." Phoebe said trying to cheer the tearful moment.  
  
"Gee, guys thanks, and I though you guy really cared." Prue said.  
  
"The thing is Prue, if anybody deserves to be happy it's you, so stop getting warp up in your work and start looking for your Ideal man."  
  
"Yeah, well that will be the hard part, my ideal man is tall, dark and handsome, plus he has to be romantic and he really half to understand our other work."  
  
"Yeah, well they say that the ideal men are only found in our dreams, so you just have to settle for something less."  
  
"Piper's right, I have a half demon for a fiancé and Piper has a dead guy for a husband."  
  
"Alright guy's, you sold me, I'm going to this blind date of yours,."  
  
"Kidding aside Prue, we really need you, we're the charmed ones, all for one and one for all. Nothing can take us apart, and if you so ever try to avoid us again we're going to put a curse on you. We love you Prue, nothing can change that."  
  
"I love you too" they all said us they hug each other.  
  
"Oh, speaking about curses, I know I promised that I'm not going to be worked up to my work, but this thing is really interesting."  
  
"Oh, Prue you promised,"  
  
"Yeah, well you guy's really need to hear this, it seems that this exhibit artifacts came from the legendary city of the dead Hamunaptra, the legend says that Hamunaptra contains all sort of curse, and maybe those artifacts that is going to be exhibited is cursed, but that's not what worries me the most."  
  
"Wow, that's some bit of information to throw to your sisters after a heart to heart talk, wait isn't Hamunaptra the place were there the dead pharos and other dead people supposed to be buried and cursed the whole place so no one can take them.?"  
  
"Yup, that's the same place."  
  
"Hold on, don't you have a mummy for the exhibit " Piper said while as realization dawned to her.  
  
"Yep, you should see that mummy, I mean he's fascinating…"  
  
"A gooey mummy fascinating." Phoebe said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes fascinating, cause even in that decomposed state, you can tell that his tall, maybe when he's alive he's be like 6'2 and…" Prue estimated, being the authentic expert that she is.  
  
"Hold on, just wait a minute, isn't it the same mummy that supposedly came from Hamunaptra land of the cursed." Prue just nodded "ok, don't you think that will have a problem with that, and what the hell do you mean that's he's fascinating. Are you falling for that thing." Piper said a little loud.  
  
"Would you guys calm down. No I'm not falling for a dead guy…" Piper glares at her " I mean I'm not falling for a mummy, and besides we don't know if this report is true or that there really is a curse on this mummy."  
  
"You, so need to have a boyfriend, you're starting to think that decapitated body of a mummy is fascinating, don't worry about the whole mummy and the curse thing, we'll handle that, you my beloved sister is going to that date. Don't worry, you'll find your date pretty fascinating." Phoebe teased.  
  
"Would you guys be serious, this thing is not something to joke about, Hamunaptra in all its legend tells how strong and powerful the curses on that place, the people of ancient Egypt, believes wholeheartedly about their different kinds of Gods and they believe that their curses are the punishes of their ancient gods, that's the reason why their curses are so powerful, the people's belief make it powerful." Prue said, trying to explain and get out of her date.  
  
"Yeah, well Prue, its 2001, not everybody believe in curses anymore, besides us witches, demons and warlocks are mostly the only one, who believe in curses. Save those other mortals who believe in the supernatural. Besides, Hamunaptra is only a legend, it may not be real."  
  
"Still, it doesn't hurt to be careful." Piper said.  
  
"Whose side are you on Piper, we're hear to get Prue on her date, not encourage her…"  
  
"Ok, guys I'm going to this stupid date of yours, besides if this thing is really from Hamunaptra, there should be a secret group of people who should be ensuring that the treasures of the city of the dead is not stolen, if this thing is from what they say it's from I say that supernatural beings are the least of our problems."  
  
"What do you mean, Prue are you telling us that, someone might try to still those artifacts, or use it for something evil."  
  
"What I mean Piper, is that the guardians of Hamunaptra are not going to be happy once they found out that their treasure are missing, but I think they already do, judging by the time this thing has been traveling around the world, I'm pretty sure they already found out. And for the whole evil thing, it's possible cause, there are people who want power not to mention supernatural beings." Prue said in her a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"Okkk… tell you what, we'll just reschedule your date and then we'll help you study this matter more." Phoebe said, getting all serious.  
  
"Phoebe!!! I thought we're here to get her to go to the date."  
  
"I know, Piper but the faith of the world is more important than a blind date no matter how cute the guy look."  
  
"Alright, Prue can I use your phone, I'll tell him that the date is cancelled and that we'll keep him posted."  
  
"You'll keep him posted, God Piper do I look like that desperate to have a life, I know I've been obsess with my job, but I'm happy about it and this is a huge part of my life right now." Prue said a little hurt from her sister's actions towards her.  
  
"Sorry Prue, we just thought that you're just putting you work to cover up you know…"  
  
"It's ok, I know you guys just want the best for me too, but you have to understand, I'm happy in what I'm doing, and sure I need a man in my life now, but I haven't found him yet. Do you guys understand" Prue explained.  
  
"Yeah Prue we understand." Phoebe said and hugs her oldest sister.  
  
"Ok, I guest I'll tell him that there will be no more dates for him to be kept posted for."  
  
"Thanks guys. Ok let's start doing this. I'll go back in the lobby and arrange the artifacts. You guys can read the reports here, I'll keep you posted in what's happening. It' getting late anyway, the workers will go home in two hours, I have to make sure that they're doing what they are supposed to be doing."  
  
"Ok. We'll stay here."  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
While the charmed one's are busy inside the museum, a black clad stranger and a girl are out the museum watching with great interest. The leader of the Medjai has a lot of things to think about. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the mummy and charmed, they belonged to somebody else. However the others are mine. I'm NOT MAKING MONEY ON THIS.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The woman, wearing a modern clothes compared to her black clad companion, is in deep though. So many has happened in the past months, that even her grandfather didn't believe possible. Although the modern cloths she's wearing she still didn't falter in their tribes traditional black colored attire, from her black boots to her equally black pants that fit her shapely long legs and to her black sweater that snugs completely to all of her curves.  
  
She just look like a normal beautiful woman, she has a wavy auburn hair that she wears to her shoulder, with the almond shaped brown eyes and high cheekbones that has tattoos written on it, along with the beautifully shaped lips that every red blooded male wanted to taste. She has the looks of an innocent female who just moved in the city that is… until you look into her eyes that held courage and has seen things that normal people only dreamt about, eyes that held wisdom and intelligence… or shake her hands with the tattoo that symbolizes her origin, held strength and skilled with the art of fighting and has already taken lives to protect their secret and protect the world from unspeakable evil that lurks in the city of the dead.  
  
She is the first woman who became the leader of the Medjai.  
  
Three months ago one of Medjai had betrayed they're caused, Hadji led diggers in finding the city of the dead. The archeologist manages to take the creature with them, while others still remained to learn what they could about the past. Hadji deceives them because of the hatred he has for her father. He let the archeologist do what they want while he told them that everything in his watch is okay. When they found out the truth it was already too late, the creature is in already taken and Hadji died for his treachery but not before he woken up another abominable more dangerous and evil than the Creature it self.  
  
And now three months later, they finally have found where the Creature is taken; along their search they found out that, to their dismay, the only thing and the only way they can defeat the new evil is by waking up the Creature.  
  
"Tisha, what do we do now" her companion asked.  
  
"I don't know, Ivan." Ivan is a handsome man with black, neatly trimmed hair, light brown eyes, and a strong jaw. Like her he has tattoos written on his cheeks, hands and other parts of the body. He is her second in command, they were together since they were children, and like her he is skilled and normally carries out her more important orders. Normally they would just ride in the desert and scare the diggers or if that didn't work they would have to kill them. But now, now is a different situation, they haven't encountered a situation like this before; they have to plan everything if they want to succeed. " We will wait till nightfall, and when everybody is gone, we will take the Creature, but for now we have to go back and tell the others that we have found him, the creature is not going anywhere…for now."  
  
"As you wish my lady." Ivan said teasingly… his friend no matter how brave and proud she is, still hates to be called her proper name, to be called a lady or queen annoys her.  
  
"Call me that again, and I will relieve you of your duty and place Abdul in your place." Tisha threatens.  
  
"Alright, lets go it is still a few hours till dark, and we'll need all the strength we need." He hates it when she turns things against him, but in a twisted way he liked it, cause for him it is Trish's way of showing that she notices him and maybe just maybe she has feelings for him too, the way he feels for her.  
  
"Wow, you really hate Abdul, huh. Don't worry I was just joking my friend."  
  
"Yeah, well he is an arrogant, overbearing and cunning man, give him my position and the Medjai will fall." He said through gritted teeth. God how I hate it when she calls me friend.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll leave you alone, geez what got you so worked up."  
  
"Nothing, alright, lets just go."  
  
"Do you want my position, your acting like you want you kill me and take my place."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to disrespect you, you are a great leader and I know that your grandfather, the great Ardeth Bay would be very proud of you and so am I."  
  
"Thanks, I don't know what will I do without you. You've always been on my side, through thick and thin, always giving me support and advise when I needed it the most, specially now. Again thank you." She tiptoed and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
She stalks off hurriedly that she didn't notice the shock and a red faced second commander she left behind.  
  
She too, has feelings for Ivan, but love is something she's not ready for, she's scared that of falling in love and getting hurt. And right now she's confused with her feelings, she can easily handle tomb robbers or treasure hunters, but love, now there's something she can't handle just yet.  
  
  
  
So she stalks off, thinking of more important things at hand, oh, like resurrecting a three thousand year old High Priest, that most likely kill them all before the other abomination who they suppose to defeat before mankind is annihilated, and how to control that certain high priest.  
  
  
  
Its already midnight but Prue is still in her office researching with her two complaining sisters.  
  
"Come on Prue, it's already 20 minutes after 12, we really need to go home." Phoebe complains as she looks through a book.  
  
"Yeah, Prue we've been studying here for hours…"  
  
Piper was about to say something else when the sudden bursting of the door cut her off; because of past reflexes and experiences, she used her powers and froze them,  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, who the hell are they?" Piper asked shock to see a black robed man and an equally black clad woman with swords and guns.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you unfreeze them and then we can ask." Prue said, with a little idea on which they are.  
  
  
  
"Are you insane, unless you didn't notice they came bursting in here with guns Prue, I think we need to call the police." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"And tell them exactly what, that we think they're dangerous and that Piper froze them, look we're witches we can defend our selves when things become violent. So Piper unfreeze them, and please concentrate we don't want you blowing them up."  
  
  
  
"Ok, here goes." Piper closes her eyes while she unfreezes them.  
  
  
  
"What the… what happened? Who are you people, WHAT are you." Ivan said.  
  
  
  
"We're witches, and since you guys don't look like from around here, and with the whole black cloths thing, weapons, plus the tattoos, I gather you are the Medjai, guardians of Hamunaptra, the legendary city of the dead. It's either I'm exaggerating or I'm right, which is it." 


	3. chapter03

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
The shocked Medjai found themselves being confronted by three women who claim to be witches. Although being with the supernatural and battling them, they have found themselves in a very unusual situation, after all, they don't meet witches everyday, they are actually used in meeting walking corps, high priest's who sucks people's life force and an army of ten footer jackals who wants to destroy the world.  
  
  
  
"Look, I don't know what you girl's are, or what ever you say you are, but yes you're right we're the Medjai." Trish's said, while Ivan continues to glare the three witches, after all almost every supernatural they've come against wants them dead.  
  
  
  
"Ok, so what don't we sit down, have some tea or something, and while we talk why you guys burst in my sister's office, we can discuss on how to take care the damage you made." Piper offered.  
  
  
  
"Piper!"  
  
  
  
"What Prue, we can't take the responsibility for this, since every demon is set on destroying us, some of them have trashed the manor, and we really don't have that much money in repairing the damages they made, and since they're the one who destroyed your door, it's only right they pay for it."  
  
  
  
"Alright, why don't you two go with us to our house, cause we can't really talk in here somebody might hear us." Prue said.  
  
  
  
"No." Ivan said.  
  
  
  
"No?"  
  
  
  
"Yes no, how do we know that you're not trying to deceive us."  
  
  
  
"Well, for starters, if we actually want to do you harm, you'll be talking to police right now, or you could be dead right where you are standing, besides we're not the one who came barging in here like they own the world."  
  
  
  
"And we're not the ones who continuously still the treasures of another country, and continuously disrespect the resting place of the dead, but alright we'll go with you." Trish countered.  
  
  
  
"But…" Ivan protested speaking in their native tongue "are you sure you want to do this, I know you my queen, are you certain that what you are thinking is wise."  
  
  
  
"We have no choice, if they alerted the officials, we may have more problems than we already have besides…"  
  
  
  
"I don't know what the hell you are referring to, but I assure you, you can trust us, we're good witches, and we're putting the same risks here too." Prue surprised them by interrupting in Arabic, the same language they are using.  
  
  
  
"You can understand us, perhaps we can help each other after all" Ivan stated a little surprise at the lady's understanding, much to Trish's dismay.  
  
  
  
"Ok, let's go." Prue said, leading the way out, while being followed by the two Medjai and her confused sister who just looked at each other not knowing what went on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
Somewhere else a beautiful woman with an evil smile lurks in the shadows, wearing long forgotten clothes, she stalks the night, like a hunter watching it's unsuspecting pray. She seeks those with powers good or evil, with only one purpose in mind, steal their powers to strengthen hers and to have revenge for what they did to her, all those thousands of years ago. Especially the ones who ordered to bind her power to the earth while letting her suffer in the dark. The ancient order sworn to protect the pharaoh the Medjai, along with the priests of various sects sent to destroy her.  
  
  
  
She can still remember it all to well, as if it just happened to her yesterday, and not more than 3000 years ago. The young man, among the group sent to destroy her, his the only one that manages to survive and defeated her. With the wisdom beyond his years, he is one of the priests of Osiris, it can be seen on the robes that he wore, the golden bronze of his hairless skin, his strength and his loyalty to his God, combined with his own powers that defeated her. The aura of power and command that he carries all to well for his aged. But amidst all that, she saw the compassion in his handsome face, pity and loss in his deep hazel brown eyes, eyes that held innocence and naiveté for he is still young, in all her life she will never the forget the look that he gave her. She knows that he doesn't want to curse her, but has no choice.  
  
  
  
The curse disabled all her powers, but kept her body young, that never aged, she has an exquisite body that betrays her true age. Instead of a rotting body of over 3000 of age, she only looked like in her mid 20's, with silky long black wavy hair, ice blue eyes, red luscious lips, along with her almost translucent skin; she is not your every day Egyptian woman.  
  
  
  
She could feel the changes in the world around her, but can do nothing about it, decades ago before her awakening, she felt a powerful force being awaken the aura was familiar but tinge with evil, that being curse can only produce, although cursed she could still feel the goodness inside the creature fighting the evil within him. Then it disappeared, now it's her turn, and she will annihilate everything that will stand in her path in ruling the world, no force on earth can stop her, the powers around her pale against her own, for she can control the elements around her, and she has the ability to still the powers of others including their life force and add it to hers.  
  
Her name was wipe out of the books, for every body believes that anyone who will utter her name will be curse with ill fortune, a name that everybody fears. Her name is Chrielle, the princess of evil.  
  
Enough dwelling on the past, she has still people to kill cities to destroy and revenge to make. The snake like mark on her forehead glowed while she decides on where to look for the leader of the Medjai, in her thinking, kill the leader and the Medjai will fall. Her senses are still weak, she needs to rejuvenate and when her powers are in full force she will strike.  
  
In the manor, Ivan found themselves drinking tea, with three witches, and two guys who claimed one of them was a demon and the other is a white lighter the guardians of the witches, what surprised them is that one of them is married to Piper and the other is engaged with Phoebe. While the men are watching and studying them, he found Trish in a glaring competition with Prue; the two of them seems not to like each other very much.  
  
"So, what are you doing in San Francisco in the first place? "Phoebe said, finally breaking the silence and the staring competition between Prue and Trish.  
  
"We have come here to take the mummy back to our homeland, and to wake him up, we need…" Trish answered, much to Ivan's dismay, they're mission is suppose to be a secret but his leader seems to be set in proving to this people what they can do.  
  
"Wait, hold on, wake HIM up, what do you mean by that." Piper asked shocked to hear that they can just wake dead people around.  
  
"Yes, how do you plan on doing that, and what the hell made you think that I'm gonna let you take that mummy, it's under my supervision and I'm responsible for it, I'm not going to give him to you." Prue growled at Trish.  
  
"For your information, that MUMMY has been awakened two times, and those two times the forces of evil awakened him, and he seeked to destroy the world on both his awakening, for the woman he loves but in the end she betrayed him, and he chose to end his life in the final battle in the oasis of AhmShere." She answered standing up.  
  
"You're not good in doing your job are you if people actually managed to wake him up TWO times, He, who's he, will you tell us his name, and if he's such an abomination, why do you want to resurrect him again."  
  
"He is known as only 'He Who Shall Not Be Named' his real name is Imhotep…"  
  
"Oh My God, Imhotep as in the High Priest of Osiris Imhotep, the one who had an affair with the Pharaoh's mistress Anck-su-namun, the same priest who murdered the pharaoh Seti I and got cursed by the Homdai as the punishment." Prue supplied clearly shock and excited at the same time.  
  
"You know Egyptian history well." Ivan commented  
  
"Of course she knows, she majored it in college, saying she's obsessed with it is a understatement." Phoebe joked. While everybody just looked at her. "Ok, so just continue what you guys are talking about don't mind me."  
  
"As I was saying, we are going to wake Imhotep, and get him to help us defeat another creature who wants to destroy the world." Trish continued, as if waking dead people is one of her favorite hobbies.  
  
"And what is this new evil?"  
  
"She was, cursed by a priest of Osiris, the only one who managed to survived and defeated her, she was known as the princess of darkness, according to what we learned about her, she can control the elements and still the powers of others and combined it to her own."  
  
"And how did she woke up? Aren't you guys suppose to make sure that every evil under the soil of Hamunaptra stay there, Oh let me guess you guy's slipped up again didn't you."  
  
"You know nothing of our ways of living, and our devotion to our job, so I ask you to keep your comments to your self. She was awakened by one who has a hatred against my father, Hadji, he deceived us, he told us that that everything in his watch is ok, while your people steal the creature and other treasures that belong solely to Egypt."  
  
"We did not steal it, we just want to preserve it and show the world, what a great nation Egypt was and still is! Were not like the others who wants to steal the gold and become rich…"  
  
"That what others say as well, until they were tempted to keep the gold to themselves…" While they were arguing Leo was called by the elders and orbed out in front of them, unfortunately the two are busy arguing that they didn't even notice his leaving, but Ivan did.  
  
"Where did your husband go?"  
  
"Oh, Leo was called by his bosses, they are called the elders, something must really be up, cause the only times that the elders call him is when there's a great evil lurking around that needed to be stopping."  
  
"How come you're not freaked out when the white lighter disappeared, I know we did when we first met him." Phoebe asked a little unnerve by they're guests attitude.  
  
"We, came from Hamunaptra, supernatural things always happens to us, at first we always get shocked and surprise when something happens like that but when the time goes, you'll get kinda used to it. I'm just curious where he went. We too, have elders to guide us back home." Ivan answered, while Leo orbed back.  
  
"So, what did they tell you?" Piper asked.  
  
"They said that you and the Medjai should work together…"  
  
"What, come again, what did the elders said." Prue asked while she stopped arguing and so did Trish.  
  
"Ok, first why don't we all sit down, and Prue can we talk to you for a minute before Leo answer your question. Please excuse us while we talk to our sister, why don't you guys know each other while we do that." Phoebe said, while Piper is dragging Prue in the kitchen. Then she followed them.  
  
"What was that about?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, they're just going to see what is wrong with Prue, she's not normally like that you know, I guest that she's stressed out. Since she got the message that she'll be supervising the exhibit on the mummy she's been very verry busy." Leo said.  
  
"That, and the fact that maybe she doesn't have any guy in her life right now, and that she's a little bother that her youngest sister is finally engaged to me." Cole added  
  
"Is there something going on between you and Prue." Trish asked  
  
"No, it's just that when you're the eldest sister, and your still single, while your two sisters that is younger than you has a life, it kinda gets on your nerves."  
  
"It's not like that Cole, she just wants all of us to have a normal life." Leo countered.  
  
"What ever. Hope this Imhotep guy is cute so we can pair him up with Prue."  
  
"Are you mad."  
  
"What, what's wrong with that idea, what's wrong with having a mummy in the family, after all, they already have a white lighter and soon me, a demon, so another supernatural isn't going to hurt. Besides do you think your wife and my fiancées plan will work on her?" Leo didn't say anything, while the two Medjai just looked at each other thinking how strange city people are.  
  
In the kitchen, Piper and Phoebe are questioning Prue on her behavior. Wondering what made their sister act like that, normally she's the rational one in the family.  
  
"So, Prue, what the hell got into you, you looked like your ready to kill that girl out there. I know that your just protecting your work but what happened out there is way out of the line, after all they're just doing they job too." Piper said.  
  
"I know that, I just don't know what got in to me, I just don't like them, I know that they are just doing they're job and I respect them, hell I even admire them, they went all over the world to tract down Imhotep."  
  
"Yes, and not to mention the fact that they are going to risk their lives to resurrect a mummy who's probably evil too."  
  
"Imhotep's not evil! Phoebe, you should watch what your saying. The Homdai is the one that made him evil, the curse that made him suffer for numbers of millennia, did you know that they cut off his tongue, bandaged him up, sealing him with thousands of scarabs that feeds on his body with no hope of dying, while he felt every pain, every tissue, every fiber of his body decay along with his sanity, probably the only thing that kept him sane is the thought of maybe someday he'll be reunited with his beloved!" Prue said tears of pity towards somebody or something she didn't even know and something much deeper moistening her eyes.  
  
"Sorry Prue, I didn't know your going to be so worked up with what I said. Care to tell us where you got your insight?" Phoebe asked a little worried at her sister's behavior.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know what happened, I guess I just feel sorry for the guy, he suffered so much, he risked everything for the woman he loves. I guess I was wondering what it would feel like when somebody loves you that much, that his going to sacrifice his own life and soul just to be with you."  
  
"When you put it that way, I think we can understand, I mean Cole risked his life to save me from the triad, and Leo was willing to clip his wings just to be Piper, but the things they did is nothing compare to what Imhotep went through. But still, he did commit a crime, he killed a pharaoh, but your right what they did to him, is simple horrible."  
  
"Yeah, so now that we settled where your dislike for the people out there came from, would you please try to put up with them, we need to work with them, and take out this new evil. From what Leo said, this seems pretty big and the power of three can't handle it alone."  
  
"Sure, Piper I promise, I'll say sorry, I guess, work is really getting to me. I really need to get a date." Prue joked to ease the tension out.  
  
"Well after all of this is finished we could call the guy we told you about." Phoebe said, while she and Piper hugged their oldest sister. "Lets, go back in the living room, we need to plan this out, please Prue, remember to keep your cool, ok."  
  
"Sure, nothing to it, I'll just keep in mind the better good, like you know the fate of world and all of man kind hanging on everything we're going to do."  
  
"Yeah, and we'll keep that in mind too."  
  
As they entered the living room, everybody noticed them.  
  
"So, what did you guys talked about?" Cole asked  
  
"Oh, nothing important." Phoebe answered. "But, we've decided that if the elders think that we have to work with them, then we'll do it."  
  
"Look, Trish, before anything else, I would like to apologize for the things I said, I don't have the right to say those things, it's just that…. I don't like it when somebody is interfering with my job"  
  
"It is nothing" Was all Trish said.  
  
"Okkay, sooo, Leo what did the elders exactly told you."? Prue asked annoyed at Trish, try as she might, she just doesn't like the girl. But she'll have to try at least.  
  
"They said, that you'll have to work with the Medjai, it seems that this new evil is really powerful. That's it"  
  
"Wow, that peace of information, doesn't really help at all, does it?" Prue said. "So, what do you guys think we should do?" Prue asked Trish.  
  
"We will need Imhotep's body and resurrect him, the Homdai curse, gave him powers that can help us, if we can convince him to work with us, that is."  
  
"How does this work anyway?"  
  
"There, is an incantation in the book of the dead, that when read will wake the creature up. Upon his awakening, he can control the ten plagues of Egypt; he will also be an immortal, a problem that we need to work on. Since the Book of Amun-ra already provides the spell to take his immortality, it will also take his powers so that is out of the question…"  
  
"You have both the book of the dead and the book of Amun-ra, what that's great." Prue asked, excitement evident on her face.  
  
"Prue, could you get back on the matter at hand and just this once could you please stop being the scholar you are and be a witch." Phoebe said, getting annoyed at her sisters apparent interest, that, and the fact that she doesn't know what the hell they are talking about.  
  
"Oh, sorry, we could you know come up with a spell to take away his immortality but maintains his powers."  
  
"Yes, we could use the power of three to make the spell powerful but then what?"  
  
"If we can make him a mortal, we could make him listen to us, since we're going to be able to fight him."  
  
"Hold on, you can actually make a spell to take away his immortality?" Trish's asked a little bewildered.  
  
"Of course, we're witches and not just an ordinary witch were the charmed ones." Phoebe said proudly.  
  
"Ok, we'll need to recite the spell while they wake him up, to make the spell more powerful."  
  
"What do you mean by that Prue? And how did you know that that will happen."  
  
"Remember Piper, I majored this in college, the Book of the Dead and the Book of Amun-ra themselves has it's own power, and if we combined our spells while they summon the power of the books we could make our spells more powerful."  
  
"But what exactly are those books."  
  
"They are books containing different kind of spells, they also have healing spells, and spells to bring back the dead. The Book of the dead was entrusted with the High Priest of Osiris during the old kingdom period, I guess that's what Imhotep used to try and bring back his girl friend from the dead."  
  
"So you mean that those books are like our Book of Shadows."  
  
"Technically, yes."  
  
"Wait, do you mean that you have your own books of spell." Ivan inquired.  
  
"Yes, it's our family book, our ancestors, wrote in that book the different demons they encountered and the spells, potions and incantations to vanquish them." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Now that is settled we need to get Imhotep here and conduct the ritual." Trish said.  
  
"We can't do it now." Prue said  
  
"And why the hell not. It's the perfect time, it's already well past midnight"  
  
"First of all, the only ones that has access on where Imhotep is, is me, and my bosses, if we take him now there will be questions and the prime suspect will be the ones who has access to him and that will be me, we can't work if there's police asking me questions all the time."  
  
"And when do you suggest we do this, when everybody's dead and it's already too late perhaps." Trish asked sarcastically.  
  
"No. Actually I was thinking of tomorrow night, cause tomorrow is the start of the exhibit and we're going to keep him in the show room for the rest of the night, so we won't have to bother with getting him in or out in of the storage, with his present condition, moving him way too much, is too risky. Then when a number of people already seen him, the police would have a number of suspects to search on in case Imhotep was stolen." Prue said coolly.  
  
"Ok, then, tomorrow night it will be. Now it is time for us to live and prepare for the rituals." Trish said, annoyed.  
  
"Why, don't you stay here with us, we have a guest room that the both of you can share." Piper offered. She didn't notice the slight blush that crept on the Medjai's face.  
  
"No, thank you, our men are waiting for us."  
  
"Ok, tomorrow night then. Goodnight."  
  
After the Medjai left, Prue went upstairs to the Book of shadows, she's clearly not planning on sleeping tonight.  
  
"Prue, what the hell are you doing." Phoebe asked. They have followed her in the attic.  
  
"Looking for a reference on how to make the spell."  
  
"It's already late, you need to sleep, we're going to handle the spell, and you need to rest."  
  
"Phoebe's right, we'll need the full power of three to get this done, and with your work you might not have enough energy for the ritual tomorrow night."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No, buts Prue, you've already working way too much, if you don't rest now, you might not be able to help us with the ritual or when Imhotep suddenly go berserk."  
  
"Ok, Phoebe, I'll rest, you guy's might as well go to bed, tomorrow will be a long day and an extremely long night. But promise me you'll prepare the spell ok." With that said she went to her room, a little uneasy on what sleep make give her.  
  
Authors Note: I know that Prue, is dead, but this is an alternate universe, I thought it will be cool or for the original charmed one's to team up with Imhotep. Also I'm going to make this an Im/Anck pairing well sort of… guess you guys already have an idea who she'll be. 


	4. Chapter04

Chapter 4  
  
The second Prue hit her bed she fell immediately in a deep sleep, and found herself dreaming of a time and place of long ago. Prue found herself, in a palace, overlooking Thebes, she didn't know how she knew that, but she did, she also knew that something was bothering her for she is crying, tears of fear, sadness, and other emotions flows through her. The pharaoh wasn't pleased with her today and he beat her up, bruises graced her body, but the bruises are nothing compared to the wound her heart is suffering.  
  
It has been too long, since she and her beloved had been together, the pharaoh sent him to overlook the affairs of the state in Karnak, she suspected that the pharaoh is suspecting something, and she has been being punished for the littlest of things and yet she can do nothing. Her body might belong to the pharaoh but her heart and soul belong solely to one man.  
  
Then she sensed him, for their soul knew each other, and after a few second she felt his strong arms enveloped her in a tight embrace, Prue didn't know why or how but she felt all her worries fade away, for she is now complete, a smile form her lips. She turn around still in his embraced and in doing so, her lips came in contact with his, at first the kiss was light, but full of love and sweetness, then she opened herself up to deepened the kiss, their tongues tease and entwine, tasting each other, saying without words what they felt for each other.  
  
She felt his hands move all over her body, in a very sensual way, she can't help but mold her body to his and loss her self to their sweet kiss. Ever so slowly he ended the kiss, it took Prue full sixty second to register that the kiss finally ended, and when she opened her eyes, the image is a blur but the she can completely see his deep hazel brown eyes, eyes that held so much love, compassion and sadness.  
  
She knew, he was saying something, but she can't hear him, in fact, she is hearing a entirely different sound, her alarm clock, refusing to let the dream go or better yet the man go, she refuses to wake up, surrendering to the inevitable she woke and used her powers to destroy her annoying clock.  
  
Then it hit her, today is the start of the exhibit, and she has to be at the auction house earlier than usual. Completely forgetting the dream. She grabs her robe and went straight to shower.  
  
In the kitchen, Piper and Phoebe are discussing the recent event, in their lives. So far this recent event is the biggest that they have ever encounter, usually demons are the only threats to their lives, even then the demons only attack them, and a few chosen innocents, but now the fate of the world is in their hands.  
  
"So, what do you think, of the spell?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's ok, I guess it will have to do. What about Prue, do you think she's ok."  
  
"Honestly, I don't know, I never saw her act like that before, something is really bothering her, and I think it all started when she got the job"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, and I guess it was the same time she began dreaming about this guy...."  
  
"Guy, what guy and what dream?"  
  
"Didn't she tell you, she was having this dream, that she can't seem to remember the details, but there is this guy in her dream, she can't describe him well but she said that, his tall, dark and really cute, that's all. Every time she woke up, she can't remember the exact details of her dream."  
  
"What, that's why, she's having a hard time getting a date she's always comparing this man to every guy she meets."  
  
"That's not bothering me though."  
  
"Oh, really, then what's really bothering you Piper?"  
  
"Ever since, Prue was a little girl, she always have this obsession in everything Egypt. Did you know she always excel in history, among other things.  
  
Then there was an incident, when one of grams supernatural friends came to visit, she was Egyptian, and then she became flustered over something and started to yell at some ancient language, grams didn't know what to do, cause she doesn't even know, what the lady was talking about, then..."  
  
"Then what, come on Piper, you're getting in the good part, what happened?"  
  
"It's just scary to think about, Prue and I were playing when grams visitor started yelling things in a strange language, I was really scared, but Prue just walked in there and yelled back at the woman with the same language she's using, it turns out that the language she was using was ancient Egyptian language."  
  
"Hold on, how did Prue learn that language at a young age?"  
  
"That was the weird part when Prue, yelled at the old lady, grandma was really shocked and the woman too. She stopped yelling and started to talk to Prue, we found out that the old woman was mad, because grams disrespected one of the antiques she displayed in the living room. The weirdest thing is that she said, that Prue is special cause she has an old soul, a soul that already suffered, great loss and pain. She also said, that a time will come when, somebody from Prue's past will come and set things right and continue something that wasn't finished. I think she has the same power as you Phoebes."  
  
"You mean she has the power of premonition too. What do you mean about Prue's past, do you think something like, in her past life kind of thing, like the time when my past life started to haunt Me."?  
  
"I think so, that incident happened before grams took away our powers, I guess that's the reason why Prue couldn't remember speaking Egyptian, well not until she went to college. But if it was it's past life I hope it's something that won't try and kill us, like the last time."  
  
"Yeah, well I really don't want to repeat that particular incident in my life too, I mean I almost killed you guys. But maybe Prue is a reincarnation of something, way in the past."  
  
"Maybe, I hope, her past is less violent than yours."  
  
"Yeah, me too, I don't know what we would do, if somebody from Prue's past life turns out to be a really powerful guy who would want to rule the world."  
  
"I doubt that will happen." Just then Prue came running down the stairs hurrying to her car.  
  
"Hold on Prue, where's the fire? Isn't it a little early for you to go to the auction house."  
  
"I have to be early today, I still have to supervise the staff."  
  
"Wow, I'm glad I'm not working for you, here's some sandwich, at least try to eat before you go to work."  
  
"Thanks." She accepted the sandwich being offered and she literally bite and swallowed it.  
  
"Would you, slow down or at least try to chew your food, you might choke, you know, besides don't you trust your staff to handle this things"  
  
"Honestly, I do trust them, on normal circumstances but not this one, this thing is way too important to me, besides I have to make sure that Imhotep is having been taken care of properly, what if something happens to him."  
  
"Something might happen to Imhotep... wow, and I thought your obsess before. Don't you think that your staff is more than capable of taking care of that mummy, I mean he is your main exhibit, right."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
"Of course, I wonder, what would you do, if you caught one of your staff, kissing a mummy for fun." Phoebe joked.  
  
"I would, skin her alive!" Prue said with venom.  
  
"You would what!" Piper yelled.  
  
"I was just kidding..." Prue excused, after realizing what she just said.  
  
"Righttt, so Prue, Piper tells me your having this dream about a guy."  
  
"Guy, what guy..."  
  
"The guy from your dream that you can't seem to describe properly." Piper said.  
  
"Oh, that guy, I don't really know, actually I think I dreamt of him again last night, but for the life of me, I can't remember what was it all about." Prue said. "Well I have to go to work now, see you guys tonight." Prue said as she hurried toward the door.  
  
Piper and Phoebe followed her.  
  
"Ok, drive safely, and don't worry about the spell we already finished it." Phoebe said.  
  
"Thanks guys, oh by the way, could you get Cole to get some cloths to wear?"  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, because Imhotep is only wearing a loincloth, I don't think that will be appropriate, if he walks all over the city wearing only that, besides he has to blend in, if he's going to help us."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell Cole. Bye"  
  
"Bye." With that she was gone.  
  
"She, seems to be in hurry..." Piper commented.  
  
"No kidding, I though she's just, doing it to apply to be the new Flash." Phoebe said as they watch Prue whisk her car away.  
  
***  
  
As the sun sets and darkness fell, the Medjai waited outside the museum for the others. This is going to be the night, they're going to wake the creature, and pray that everything goes well.  
  
"Do you think we are making the right decision, Trish?" Ivan asked his queen.  
  
"Yes, we have no other choice, at least we have witches on our side to help us, in case Imhotep decides to have revenge with us." Trish answered.  
  
"I hope this will all go well. By the way, what do you think of Prue, what happened between the two of you last night?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess there is something odd about her aura, that I find unsettling, but not to mention she always gets in our way."  
  
"I think that you are right, there is something familiar about her aura, but you have to admit, she has a devotion to her job."  
  
"Yes, I admire her for that... it's just that she has a strong power, that even her doesn't know. All of them have still the potential for their powers to grow. I guess I'm just worried, if something went wrong and they are persuaded to go to the side of our enemies."  
  
"They will not do that."  
  
"What made you so sure?"  
  
"They have been fighting evil for a long time, and you can see it in their eyes, they are good in heart and soul, I don't think they have ever killed a human before."  
  
"You're right, they exude a force of powerful good magic around them, I guess, I was worried one of the demons they talked about ruin everything."  
  
"That, I would have to agree with." Ivan said, "Now I wonder, where are they, they're late."  
  
"Here we are!" Phoebe yelled, to the obvious, very bored and impatient Medjai.  
  
"It is about time, that you showed up. The museum closed out an our ago, has Prue called yet." Trish inquired.  
  
"Yes, she did, we have to go now, and she already made sure that the whole staff is gone."  
  
"Ok, lets go through the back, we have the keys. Do you guys have the book?"  
  
"Yes, we do." Ivan answered.  
  
"We have, to hurry, I already check the surroundings and everything's ok." Cole said.  
  
"Ok, let's get this thing going." Trish said. As they entered through the back door, they notice that everything is indeed fine, the whole place is quite, and save for the guards that Piper has to freeze to get inside. All in all, everything is going according to plan.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here." Prue said, when she saw them coming. "There was already a number of people who wanted to buy the mummy for their collection, but we turned them down, and said that the mummy's not ours to sell, some of them are not happy with the news, so when something happen, there would we another suspects, but we have to hurry now. The guards are going to inspect here, in 20 minutes."  
  
"Don't worry, we already have the book." Trish said.  
  
"Yeah, and we got the spell, lets start." Phoebe said.  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe are in the other side of the sarcophagus, holding hands to ensure the power of three, while the Medjai are in the opposite side, chanting the spell to wake Imhotep up, as well as the spell of regeneration so that they won't have to sacrifice people to regenerate him, the people who raised Imhotep in the past, hasn't been able to study the book of the dead properly, but they have.  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe concentrated on their spell, while the Medjai are chanting from the book; they could feel the power that is radiating from it. As the Medjai, they too chants their spell:  
  
Trapped souls, and spirits free,  
  
We are calling please here thy,  
  
An equal fight we asked to thee,  
  
Take away his immortality  
  
As they chant this over and over again, Prue felt something different, that something inside her is waking up too, a power so strong she could barely handle it, then the visions came, or more or less the memories of a time long ago.  
  
An image of another woman, but Prue knows somehow this is who she is or who she once been, the images came like flooding water overpowering her mind, the images of an ancient time of when she put a dagger in her stomach and the pain she felt, then the images shifted, she was inside a pyramid, and heard somebody calling her, Prue knows what she wants to do, she'd been telling her body to go to man whose calling her but the body she's been occupying wont listen, and instead of doing what she wants to do, it run, and the look of utter hurt and betrayal in the eyes of the man whose calling her is the look that she will not forget forever, somehow Prue knew that this man, is very important to her, that the both of them loves each other, then the vision blur and Prue once again found herself chanting the spell to take away Imhotep's immortality the vision now completely gone.  
  
Once they finished, a noise can completely be heard inside the sarcophagus, and finally a man emerges, and all of them were totally shocked to say the least.  
  
"WOW" was all, Phoebe and Prue could say.  
  
"Oh my God" was Piper's sole statement. While the others just stared open-mouthed.  
  
Before them, stand a very handsome man. With high cheekbones, strong nose and sensuous succulent lips, they can't see his eyes cause his lids were closed. A man with a golden bronze skin that covered his muscular body.  
  
Then he opened his hazel brown eyes, and the girls just gasped at the pain they saw in there. Prue almost choked on the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes. Somehow she knew that she was the one that put the pain into his eyes, and her guilt is engulfing her whole being, she doesn't exactly know why, and her logical mind is telling her that she shouldn't be feeling this way, since she just met this man. But in her heart she knew that they know each other, and that is what is scaring her, so she did what she always do, she set her feelings aside and face the problem at hand logically.  
  
With feelings aside, she called his name, "Imhotep." strange she liked the feeling saying his name, the sweetness it left in her lips.  
  
****  
  
Imhotep once again felt the power of somebody chanting the spell to bring him back from the underworld, ever so slowly he felt the pain of the claws that is holding his soul fade away. And then the voices grew clearer and he felt himself regenerate, somebody must have studied the Book of the Dead he though to himself, then he felt another power, the power of good witches, though he doesn't understand the words they are speaking, he could feel his immortality leave his body, strange he could still feel the his powers given to him by the Homdai.  
  
As the physical pain brought to him by the Homdai and from the souls that has taken a hold of his body, the pain in his heart and soul is still fresh, until now he can't believe that his beloved had betrayed him...worse of all he knew in his heart he still love her.  
  
Disgusted with his self, he just focused all his attention to the matter at hand, like who the hell would want to risk their life in bringing him back to life. But he felt something different in this new awakening, as he felt his immortality fade away he could feel the evil of the Homdai fade with it. He felt more human once again.  
  
With the iron tight control honed by spending more than three thousand years inside a tomb, he put his feelings in the darkest corners of his mind, still he can't hide the betrayal he felt which showed as he opened his eyes.  
  
As he scanned the people in front of him, he heard the gasp that emanated from them, he knew that they saw his feelings somehow, before he finally mask his emotions. Imhotep was shocked to see, Medjai in front of him.  
  
Then he sensed the slightest of familiarity in an aura, an aura that he thought he knew so well. Then he heard somebody call his name, and when he turns to look at the person who spoke, he froze.  
  
***  
  
After Prue called his name, he turned to look at her, and her breath was caught in her throat, as there eyes met, it seems that the both of them are looking through each others soul. After what seems like an eternity for the both of them, they were brought back to earth by a rather loud caught.  
  
"AHEM, Prue, care to introduce us." Phoebe said eyeing the man before her and her sister, who seems to be too busy staring at each other.  
  
"Yeah, Prue, you're the one that can speak Egyptian fluently," Piper said, with the same though as Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that..." But before Prue could introduce them ...  
  
"I'm Tisha the queen and leader of the Medjai, and in behalf on the Medjai, I would like to ask for your help in defeating a great evil that threatens to destroy the world, a creature with much more power that the Homdai can produce." Feeling a little blush from the intense scrutinizing gaze from the magnificent man before her, although she has sworn to keep Imhotep from reawaking and although she was prepared from an attack from him, she wasn't prepared for this, none from the tales that she have heard that prepared her from the sight that was revealed to her this moment, she knew that Imhotep would be handsome, but in all of her life she didn't imagine he would look like this, she actually imagined him to look like the devil's own spawn.  
  
To the others amazement Trish is actually as good as Prue in speaking Ancient Egyptian....  
  
Imhotep was shocked at what he just heard, it's not actually everyday that you hear your mortal enemy asks you for help, but something she said that triggered something in Imhotep's memory. An image of somebody with auburn hair, a very beautiful face but hides a power so great and so evil... and with the image followed the name...  
  
"Chrielle..."  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter05

DISCLAIMER: The usual disclaimer applies, I don't own any character from the Mummy and Charmed but the original one's are mine.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 05  
  
In another part of the city, Chrielle felt something rising, the same force she already felt twice before, but there is something different about this one, this one is more human to say the least. There is another power awakening from it, a power from the god's. Something that she has felt before, but because of another entity that is surrounding the force, she can't decipher where she had encountered it.  
  
Then it all clicked a figure with hazel brown eyes, which held compassion and faith. The young priest of Osiris who had defeated her in battle, the one that cursed her into the darkness that entomb her for numbers of millennia.  
  
So the priest is still alive, but how can that be? Could it be that he is cursed like her, if so, then there is more than one enemy that she needs to deal with, but maybe if she can pursue him to join her instead of fighting her, but that is very unlikely, the priest has so much faith in his god and in the fight she felt the power from the god's that has defeated her emanating from him; it seems that the priest is a conduit from the powers of his god. Then this will be a challenge for her power.  
  
She already found the Medjai leader in this city, but she doesn't really know why she is here but she already has the means to lure the Medjai queen and those who are helping her into her trap. After all no matter what the time is, everybody is always lured to the opportunity to come into a party held by one of the wealthiest and riches person in the city. Fortunately the witch that she recently killed has all that, and by acquiring the witches power and knowledge, she already has the means to do her plan. She just hopes the priest that cursed her is with them.  
  
  
  
****  
  
By now Prue's blood pressure is reaching the ceiling from intense anger and jealousy. Since Trish talked to Imhotep in ancient Egyptian, the two of them are somewhat engage into a staring competition, what is really bothering her though is the fact that the Medjai queen is blushing furiously from the intense gaze she is receiving from Imhotep. Although Prue doesn't really know why the hell she is feeling this way, it's really getting to her nerves.  
  
"So, Imhotep, can we count on your help…" Prue said a little loudly to break to the staring competition, which the two seems to be focused on.  
  
"Yes, Imhotep can we count on your help." Trish said seemingly to have found her voice that seemed to have been disappear when Imhotep decided to stare at her. And unable to back down from the challenge she stared back. Which is becoming a bad choice by the moment.  
  
"I would help you in this quest to destroy Chrielle." Imhotep said, still staring at Trish. Much to Prue's annoyance.  
  
"Wait… how did you know what we are up against." Trish asked.  
  
"I have fought with her before."  
  
"Before… before what?"  
  
"Ok. Before Imhotep answer's you we have to get out of here, the guards are going to come any minute now." Prue interrupted.  
  
"Off course. We have to go." Trish agreed.  
  
"Umm, Imhotep, you have to wear this." Prue took the cloths Cole and Phoebe bought. "You have to wear this so that no body to would suspect anything and for you to blend in." Prue explained after seeing Imhotep's expression.  
  
Finally Imhotep accepted, while Cole went with him to show the ancient priest how to wear the modern cloths. And when they are finally done and Imhotep emerge, a second gasped was heard from the girls. If Imhotep looked handsome before, now he is just plain great looking from the black turtleneck that reveals his well contoured body, to the black jeans he is wearing giving him the gorgeous guy next door kind of look. Imhotep was a bit uncomfortable from the stares he is receiving from the female audience gathered around to look at him. He's used to being looked at when he was still the high priest of Osiris, but being buried for a long time really influences one's perception of things.  
  
"So… ready now. Let's get going." Prue asked having a hard time dragging her eyes away from the priest.  
  
****  
  
The moment Imhotep found out that the familiar aura he has been sensing and since he has looked into Prue's eyes, he knew that she is Anck- su-namun or rather who she was in her previous life, and since then he did his best to ignore her and the feelings  
  
she evokes.  
  
The moment he laid his eye on her, he knew she was his beloved with all his heart and soul, and after all the heartbreaks and betrayal deep down he still love her and no matter what happens he always will. But he was too tired of all this things all he wanted now is to finally find his peace or if he can't have it at least an eternal rest, Imhotep no longer wish to linger in the land of the living, sure the scholar in him wants to study and learn the changes that has happened in the world, but that is not enough for him, how can he stay in a world where the only thing that made him feel alive all those time ago was the love of the woman he gave his whole being too, betrayed and left him.  
  
She was everything to him, when he first saw her, he knew that she's the other half of his soul, and Anck-su-namun knew this as well for when they looked at each other's eyes they are looking to each other's soul. In that moment, their heart's beat as one and their soul rejoiced. Anck-su- namun became the one who brought colours to his other wise dim world, she became a vital part of his life as important as the air that he breaths, the water that gives life, the very core of his existence. And in those time he tough that she feels that same way for him. Now he was not so sure if she ever felt the same way before.  
  
Now he is intent in ignoring her, even though the mere sight of her pierces his already broken heart. He would finish this task and then ask for his death. The task, Imhotep can't still believe that Chrielle have escaped her prison. The Princess of Darkness hold's so much power; he will certainly need the help of the witches and the Medjai. Defeating Chrielle is going to be hard, even though in past when they have battled against her, they almost didn't won, Imhotep has used all his powers in defeating her, many lives have been lost in trying to kill her, but he survived and won. At first he didn't want to curse the beautiful woman in front of him, but he has no choice it is the order of his high priest and from the God's, that is the sole reason he won because the God's has helped him. Now because of the sin's he made he is not sure if his God has already forgiven him and if they will help him in this task.  
  
He will deal with that, when the time comes. Now he has to know the details in this new awakening of his, and to find out what happened that would trigger Chrielle's curse. At the moment Imhotep will do his best to avoid Anck-su-namun, but he can't help think if this time it would be different, after all the Medjai did wake him up, but another memory pull's at him, the memory when he cried her name and ask for her help, the look of fear in her eyes before she left is etch forever in his memory. He cursed his self for failing to hate her.  
  
****  
  
After they were finished, they hurried in the car, Ivan and Trish took Cole and Imhotep with them in their car, while Piper, Phoebe and Leo is stack with a brooding and very pissed off Prue. When they were settled they drove off to the manor to discuss what their next move would be.  
  
Prue, after having a very long argument with Trish on who Imhotep should ride with, finally conceded defeat since her sisters agreed with the Medjai leader and insist that they need to talk. It's not that Prue is blind not to see that Imhotep made it a point in ignoring her and setting his whole attention to Trish, although she doesn't exactly know where those feelings came from, Prue has to talk to Imhotep privately to find out what those memories are about. Although she has a pretty good guess what they are and the feelings it evoke. But she can't do what she wants to do, when Trish is dead set on keeping an eye on Imhotep and her sisters keeping an eye on her like she's somebody whose any moment now will snap. An event that is most likely to happen in any moment if she doesn't sort her feelings out and fix the problems she has with the high priest.  
  
Prue's pretty much engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to hear what Piper was asking her.  
  
"Prue, are you listening to me!" Piper asked almost yelling.  
  
"What were you asking?" Prue asked clearly annoyed at her sister's taking Trish's side.  
  
"I asked what the hell happened to you back there, when we were chanting the spell, you spaced out and started shaking, we were worried about you, God we thought something horrible happened. Then when you were finally focused, we heard you gasped when Imhotep emerge and opened his eyes."  
  
"Yeah, I know the guy is a hunk, and well he deserved to be leered at and hell even us gasped on the sight, but there is something in your eyes, there's recognition in them when you saw him." Phoebe added.  
  
"…." Prue remained silent and though on how best to tell her sister that she does know him, but she is not sure how.  
  
"Look, Prue we have battled demon and warlocks, we have encountered past lives, and not to mention the fact that we went to the past and save our great grandmother, and brought someone from the past. We can handle anything you throw at us." Piper said.  
  
"Yes, Prue, we love you and we want to help if there is something troubling you…." Phoebe was about to say something else when Prue delivered a rather shocking news.  
  
"SAY WHAT!" Every body in the car asked at her in unison. The news shocked Piper that she almost hit the other car in front of her.  
  
"Would you look at where you are going Piper, I still want to live through my 70's you know." Prue gasped.  
  
"Sorry about that, but will you repeat what you just said and explain to us please."  
  
"I think that I'm Imhotep's lover in my past life. Look I know that it's hard to believe."  
  
"Hard, Prue, you just told us that you're Imhotep's former lover, hard is not the proper word, impossible now that's appropriate." Phoebe said.  
  
"Why can't you believe me, Phoebe, is that so hard to believe, I mean in your past life you had a demon lover, why can't you believe that I was something else in mine."  
  
"Because Prue, you were with me in my past life, every one of us, Piper, me and Leo. How could you explain that." Phoebe explained, having a hard time accepting what her sister just told them.  
  
"Wait how did you came in that conclusion anyway." Piper asked.  
  
"Remember the dreams I was telling you about, well those I think that those dreams are actually memories, although I don't fully understand them as well. All I know is that something woke inside me when he woke up. Okay. But I won't know that exactly for sure until I can talk to Imhotep." Prue said, tears brimming up her eyes.  
  
"Prue, is there something you're not telling us? You look like worst than when Andy died." Phoebe said.  
  
"Is there something else you remember that you're not telling us." Leo asked.  
  
"…"  
  
"Listen, why don't we just take one step at a time ok. There's the manor, let's rest first and figure out what to do. Then we'll discuss this further. Is that ok Prue?" Piper said concerned at the growing anxiety in Prue's features not to mention the hurt that can be clearly seen in her face. Phoebe and Leo are becoming concerned as well.  
  
"Ok, let's just get this over with, I really need to talk to him." Prue said  
  
"Ok. We'll see what we can do to distract Trish." Piper said.  
  
"Speaking of Trish did you guys notice the way she's been "Keeping an eye" to the high priest, not that I blame her you know." Phoebe stated trying to ease the tension that has been forming around Prue, which really failed since she receive a really nasty glare from her eldest sister not to mention from the other occupants in the car. Seeing her joked gone sour she just focused on the view outside her window.  
  
When they arrive at the manor, Cole and the others arrived closely after them. They went to the living room and started discussing what lies ahead.  
  
"So... Imhotep, how exactly did you know Chrielle?" Trish inquired in Ancient Egyptian.  
  
"What did you ask?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I asked him how he knew Chrielle." Trish answered "Now be quite."  
  
Phoebe and Piper are left out of the discussion since they don't understand a thing they are talking about.  
  
"Um... you were saying." Trish said, receiving daggers from Prue's stare.  
  
"As I was saying, Chrielle was creating havoc in the ancient times, there was a group sent to destroy her, and I was one of them..." Imhotep paused, remembering the tragedy that happened that so many lives have been lost. "I was the only one who survived and if the God's didn't help me defeat Chrielle I would've have been dead there and there too."  
  
"The God's helped you, but how." Prue asked  
  
"I served as a conduit to their power, combined with my own the power that they gave me helped me defeat Chrielle."  
  
"But that is insane, why would the God's help a dammed one like you." Ivan accused.  
  
"I wasn't under the curse back then, and not even the high priest. I was still a acolyte!" Imhotep said in return, then his voice dropped "But now I wish I died in that battle too. Maybe I would be saved from suffering." Trish knew what he was talking about, so is Prue.  
  
Prue can't help it anymore she has to talk to him.  
  
"Look, Imhotep, I really don't know what really happened, but I know that I did something wrong, or my past life did. But please I want you to know that I'm sorry." Prue said while looking intently into Imhotep.  
  
Trish was shocked by this revelation, so the eldest sister is the reincarnation of Anck-su-namun.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter anymore." Imhotep said, in a deadly calm voice although the expression in his eyes had betrayed his feelings.  
  
"No, it's not! I know it's hard for you to believe me, but I'm really sorry, I don't really know what happened back then, but in my visions I saw you, and the betrayal in your eyes when you let go..."  
  
"You don't know what I felt! I gave up everything for you, my life, my God's and my soul.... And you ran away from me, you left me behind because you won't risked yours."  
  
"Oh...." Prue gasped and tears started to spill from her eyes. "I'm really sorry, please we have to talk, I need to know what happened."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. After this tasked is finished I'm going to ask more my death too."  
  
"No! Please." Prue can feel a part of her die when he said those words.  
  
Piper and Phoebe are really starting to worry since they don't know what's happening but when Prue started to cry they have to do something, but they can't do anything if they don't even know what is being said. Then Piper had an idea.  
  
"From Mouth to ear, let me hear  
  
The Words You say Make it Clear  
  
Till this problem ends,  
  
This spell will stay  
  
Let me hear each word you say."  
  
Piper said, casting a spell towards Imhotep so that they could understand what he's saying, too bad cause he can understand them too. After Piper was finished Phoebe stared at her.  
  
"What, you're not he only one who could make a spell in a record breaking time, besides we have more important matters at hand." Pointing at Prue and Imhotep.  
  
"Please Imhotep, we need to talk about it." Prue pleaded. "If there is anything between us, please you have to listen to me. I have to know, because it's killing me inside what you're doing now!!!!" Prue said.  
  
"Ok. Why don't you guys stay here while we go to the kitchen and you guys talk." Piper said, dragging the others to follow her. While Phoebe was having a hard time to take Trish who is dead set on staying, but after some persuasion she finally went with her.  
  
After they were gone Prue resumed her talking… while Imhotep was having a pretty hard time fighting the feelings raging inside him.  
  
"Please just try to listen… I know I don't have the right to ask you this but please just hear me out…" Prue said.  
  
"…" After a long pause and it seems that the high priest isn't going to say something, she continued.  
  
"I always have been fascinated about Egypt, since I was a child, even then I showed something extraordinary, I already knew how to speak ancient Egyptian like it's my second language…" Prue paused after it dawned to her the irony of the matter then she continued. "Then when I was assigned this project, I started dreaming about you again… and when you emerge from that tomb, I knew that we are connected somehow, and that I did a horrible thing on my past life. Please, I don't know what are the details, but I know I wanted to save you back then, but my body run… you have to believe me I'm so sorry…" Prue said, tears streaming down her face, her voice cracking and strong sob's are starting to rock her body, and when she can't handle it anymore she fell down her knees.  
  
Imhotep listened to her the whole time she was talking, and the look of sincerity and how sorry she is, is reflected in her eyes, and that spoke more powerful to him than mere words could say. But he held on stubbornly to his decision that his not going to risk his heart again but that particular decision is staring to melt. The tear that pours down Prue's beautiful face, the sorrow that is shown in her body, although in a different body she is still Anck-su-namun, and Imhotep recognize the same mannerism Anck-su-namun exhibits. Then Prue fell down her knees, and all his resolves melted away, it seems that no matter what she do, he will always love her, and the sight of her this way, gives him great pain as well. Imhotep walked over to her and envelop her in his warm embrace.  
  
"Look at me." Imhotep said. Prue just shook her head and buried her face in Imhotep's shoulder, inhaling the scent of him.  
  
"When you run away from me after I called your name for help in the pyramid of AhmShere, that is the only time I have felt truly dammed because the woman I sacrificed everything for has abandoned me when I needed her the most." Imhotep said with emotions that laced his deep baritone voice, Prue continued to sob at his shoulders refusing to look him in the eye. He drew back and reached with one tentative finger and turned her so that she would have to look at him in the eye. And when she finally did, he resumed speaking with all the emotions his been bottling up.  
  
"In the underworld that kept me in prison, it's your memory that still lingers at my heart and soul. I told you once before that I will love you forever no matter what happened, and I kept that promise I still love you and will always will till the time ends you will always be my beloved." Imhotep said with finality and conviction.  
  
"But how can you still love me after all I have done to you…"  
  
"Because what you did is already in the past, because I love you so much, that being with you is all that matters. And you have change, the woman in front of me now is different from the woman since your last reincarnation but you're the same person that I have first met all those millennia ago. I can see it in you eyes how sorry you are for what you did, I can see the compassion, honesty, strength and love in your eyes, and I know that that is the woman that I have fallen in love with." Imhotep said looking through Prue's eyes to let her know how much she meant to him.  
  
"I love you Imhotep, I always have but I panicked, please forgive me my love."  
  
"Shss it's all in the past now love, I love you too, always remember that and that is all that matters. I love you my beloved."  
  
"I really am sorry. I love you."  
  
Imhotep leaned close and brushed his lips against hers. He let her revel in the feel of him until after a few moments he gradually deepened the kiss; she melted against him offering no protest and matched his kiss with a hunger of her own. Their tongues explored each other's mouth.  
  
Their hands move all over their body like long lost lover searching for familiarity, each place their hands touch leaves a burning trail wanting for more.  
  
A moan escape their tangled lips, Imhotep left Prue's lips and trail kisses along her neck, he nibble on her neck which causes Prue to arched her back and moan. Their senses are burning with desire ready to engulf them both…  
  
****  
  
In the kitchen Trish is pacing the floor like a caged panther ready to strike at anyone, which really is starting to tick Phoebe.  
  
"Would you please stop pacing. Thank you." Phoebe said.  
  
"It's a good thing we took the kitchen, at least well have something to eat and drink in here, or else were going to starve on the time they're taking up." Piper said while she is preparing the tea for everybody. "What do you think, they're doing now."  
  
"Maybe they're discussing what they're going to do now."  
  
"Or maybe they're doing a entirely different THING." Cole said raising his eyebrows for emphasis.  
  
Trish almost rushed back to the living room before Piper stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going? If anyone should be worried it's us, it's our sister who's out there talking to a 3000 year old guy who from previous awakening tried to conquer the world." Piper said.  
  
"I'm just concerned for your sister, they're taking up too much time." Trish lied.  
  
"Don't worry about that Prue can take care of herself and if Imhotep gets nasty Prue can stop him with her powers." Piper said eyeing the Medjai leader.  
  
"Really, what about your sister's heart." Ivan said recalling the encounter earlier.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, what happened between Imhotep and this Anck-su-namun lady." Piper added asking what's on everybody's mind.  
  
"Didn't your sister tell you? I'm sure she remember that part after all she's the reason for Imhotep's last downfall." Trish answered.  
  
"And what does that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Imhotep and Anck-su-namun had an affair, and when they were found out they killed the pharaoh…" Trish began an old aged tale of love and betrayal.  
  
"You mean…"  
  
"Yes the legends are true. After they killed the pharaoh the Medjai arrive too late, Anck-su-namun beg Imhotep to leave, but the high priest doesn't want to leave his beloved, his priest has to drag him out to save him, and before he left he promised to resurrect Anck-su-namun from the grave."  
  
"We found out that Imhotep stole Anck-su-namun's body to Hamunaptra and there he tried to resurrect her. We were almost too late, but we were able to stop him and for his punishment for murdering the pharaoh and attempting to resurrect his beloved he was cursed with the Homdai. The Homdai is the worst curse of all…"  
  
"Wait, don't finish we don't want to know that details." Piper said, feeling sorry for Imhotep and for what her sister's past life experienced, no matter what they did, no body deserve to be under that kind of torture.  
  
"Umm, can you just tell us what happened on his last awakening, you said that Anck-su-namun became his final downfall, why, what happened?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Anck-su-namun was reincarnated as Meela, she led diggers on to where her boy friend is buried, and it was also the year of the Scorpion. After Meela resurrected Imhotep, they were set on conquering the world, and they kidnapped Alex, the O'Connell's son on which has the bracelet of Anubis, Rick Alex's dad has followed Imhotep and the others to the pyramid of AhmShere on which Imhotep was strip of his powers and immortality, they engaged in a mortal battle, but in the end the place was almost collapsing, both men was hanging through a cliff, Evelyn, Rick's wife run to save her husband, but when Imhotep called out to Anck-su-namun, she fled, the priest has a strong hold over the verge, if only wanted to save his self he could, but when his beloved left him, the will to live left him too, he let go, and faced the underworld once more." Trish finished.  
  
"How did you know about this?" Piper asked.  
  
"Evelyn told my grandfather, he was the king of the Medjai back then, and he told us. It seems that Imhotep has humanity still left with him, according to Evelyn the look on the priest's eyes are of those of betrayal, but when he looked at Evelyn it was almost sorry for the things he did." Trish said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, what Anck-su-namun did in the past, it's Prue that we are talking about, and she's different from this Meela or whoever she was. Prue would never leave anyone in the face of need, and she would do anything to save an innocent and for the greater good. No matter what you said, even though the woman out there is indeed Anck-su-namun from her past life, she's still Prue our sister." Phoebe said looking at the two Medjai.  
  
"Yes, and besides every reincarnation is different, the personality doesn't always turns out to be the same thing, that's what makes everybody unique, because a part of your soul maybe the same but the part of your personality now is entirely different although some characteristics are retained." Leo answered.  
  
"Yeah, like in our last past life, when the three of us are together." Piper said.  
  
"What past life?" Ivan asked. "Do you mean you have been reborn before."  
  
"Yup, in my past life I tried to kill Piper and Prue, well at the time they were my cousins not sisters. And I have a demon lover too." Phoebe said.  
  
"I don't think they want to know that part." Piper said, becoming concerned at the time they're sister is taking up.  
  
"Look, it's really taking them so long, maybe we should see what they're doing." Phoebe said looking at her watch.  
  
"Okay, lets give them a few more minutes and then if we don't find out anything well check them out."  
  
"But it really doesn't hurt if we have another addition to the family right…" Cole asked.  
  
"And what the hell do you mean?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Come on, Cole not that again." Leo said.  
  
"What, if this priest guy and Prue hit it off, don't you think that having a mummy part of the family is a bad thing."  
  
"What, your not serious are you." Piper said.  
  
"Come on Piper, you have a white lighter for a husband, Phoebe has me a demon for one, so what's wrong with Prue having a mummy, I must admit though you girls has a thing for dead guys."  
  
"I recent that." Phoebe said. "But your right, I guess if the two of them really hit it off, it's okay for Imhotep to be a part of a family, besides he's really cute."  
  
"Yeah, have you seen his butt when, he was walking…" Piper teased.  
  
"Yes, and his eyes, god you could loose your self when those big brown eyes are looking at you." Trish added, which earned her looks from everybody.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Everybody asked in unison.  
  
"What, I have been under a staring competition with him you know, and I'm only human I have weaknesses. But don't worry my duty comes firsts." Trish said blushing.  
  
"We really should check on them." Phoebe said changing the subject.  
  
"Ok, lets go they already had enough time." Piper said.  
  
When they went into the living room all that greeted them is Kit, well that and some clothes lying in the floor.  
  
"Ok, so I was right, they were doing an entirely different thing." Cole said. After seeing the expression on the girls face. "Told you so."  
  
"We are so going to talk to Prue about this… she just can't sleep with a three thousand year old guy." Phoebe said, still shock.  
  
"Look at the bright side, she's sleeping with a hunk." Piper said.  
  
"Ok, I guest it's better we get some sleep too, and discuss what were going to do tomorrow." Phoebe said.  
  
"We're going to stay here and keep an eye on Imhotep." Trish said.  
  
"Okay, there are two guest rooms in the house you could use that, or does the two of you sleeping together."  
  
"No. We are not sleeping together, we're taking both rooms." Trish said, blushing again, she seems to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Okay. Wow cool down will you." Phoebe said.  
  
****  
  
Prue didn't actually know how they ended up in her own bedroom from their living room. All she really cares right now is that she is snuggled against the man she loves. When she woke up with Imhotep beside her, she has never felt so complete and whole before at least in this lifetime. A smile tugged her lips from the memory of last night.  
  
Imhotep has made love to her so gently and sensually, like the first time they made love in his chambers at the temple of Osiris. She has never felt so precious and loved before. Imhotep touched her in ways that she could only imagine, her body and soul is totally at his mercy.  
  
She drew back a little and studied his features from the morning light creeping from her window. Awake he's a handsome man, with the air of authority and intelligence. Asleep his features soften revealing an uncanny look of innocence and boyish qualities. She leaned in and kisses his luscious lips; Imhotep was kissing her before he stirred completely awake.  
  
"Good morning my love." Prue said.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"So did you sleep well?" Prue said while resting her head on the hollow of Imhotep's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I have forgotten what it feels like to sleep peacefully with the woman I love beside me."  
  
"Hmmm, me too, I have never felt so complete and satisfied in waking up before… I love it."  
  
"Yes, but now we have to get ready for today. It's going to be a long day, my love."  
  
"Can we just savor the moment a little longer."?  
  
"But…. Okay for you I'll do anything."  
  
"Hmmm, I got a great idea, let's take a bath together." Prue said excitedly.  
  
"What…"  
  
"Come on it'll be fun." Prue said while dragging the High Priest to the bathroom.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
In the kitchen Piper already cooked breakfast and was preparing the table.  
  
"So those two up yet?" Piper asked from the table.  
  
"I heard them go to the bathroom together, umm that was 30 minutes ago." Phoebe said after looking at her watch.  
  
"You timed them?"  
  
"Off course, after what they did last night I was wondering how long the two of them is going to take a bath together."  
  
"Really, and care to tell me where you got that idea."  
  
"My room is right beside Prue's, don't you think that I would hear something, and whoa did I hear something." Phoebe said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh Phoebe…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, will somebody call them so that we can already start this day, and the planning." Piper said, after she said it, as if on queue Prue and Imhotep came to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning everybody." Prue greeted.  
  
"Good morning to you too, somebody slept well." Phoebe commented seeing her sister practically floated towards them.  
  
"First we eat breakfast then we talk game plan. Okay." Piper said. "Okay, but before that, we need to talk in private Prue."  
  
"Okay, wait here Imhotep." Prue said.  
  
******  
  
In the attic Piper and Phoebe are glaring at Prue.  
  
"So, are you guys just gonna stare at me or your going to tell me what are you thinking right now." Prue said.  
  
"What where thinking … you really don't wanna know what we're thinking right now." Piper said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about your past life, we though we're your sisters." Phoebe asked.  
  
"I did tell you."  
  
"You only told us the edited part, you didn't tell us the part were you're boyfriend tried to bring you back to life, that sort of thing."  
  
"What, you want me to tell you that I left him to die, when he asked for my help after all the things he has done for me, or do you want me to tell you how miserable and sorry I fell for what I did, that I'm disgusted with my self, because I ran away from the man I loved and still do." Prue said tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
"No Prue, it's just that you should have told us what happened, we could have help you know…" Piper said.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I though that you won't understand… I love him so much and I didn't even know that he'll forgive me after all I've done to him, but he did, he forgave me and he said that he still loves me."  
  
"Listen Prue, no matter what you've done in the past it's in the past and we're not going to judge you by it, your our sister now, one of the charmed ones, and that's who you are in this lifetime. And we love you, don't you ever forget that again." Phoebe said.  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
"So, what about now, what's your plan…" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know, but the one thing I'm sure of is that we're going to make our relationship work this time, I don't know what I can do so that the Medjai's won't see to it that he be brought back to the underworld, but we have to try won't we, I mean we already suffered two lifetimes of misery."  
  
"Aren't you going to you go to you know."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I mean aren't you leaving us and you know go to Egypt. That is where he is from right." Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, I don't think we have to leave… I'll stay here with you guys and besides I think he'll like to be with somebody who has super natural powers like him."  
  
"Good, cause were never gonna forgive you if you leave us." Piper said.  
  
"That would never happen. So let's get this problem over with, shall we."  
  
"Yeah, let's do this after breakfast, I cooked something really special you know just to impress those Medjai's and I'm not going to see it go to waste." Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, I think we better go down to, I think Trish has a thing towards Imhotep." Phoebe said. "Say, does Imhotep has to eat."  
  
"He better be, if he wants to be part of the family, nobody can join us if he doesn't like my cooking." Piper threatened.  
  
"I think he does his almost human now, don't worry, after three thousand years of not tasting food, I don't think he'll see the difference." Prue said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Then let's go down now, the sooner we get this finished the better."  
  
******  
  
"Where's Leo." Piper asked.  
  
"The elder's called him." Cole answered  
  
"And where is Imhotep…" Prue asked.  
  
"Oh, him, his with Trish, something about putting the past to rest."  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
"I think they went to Trish's room…"  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yeah, Trish ordered Ivan to check their men in the city and if they found out something, so basically yes they're alone in her room." With that said Prue rush out…  
  
"Hold on Prue, where do you think you're going." Phoebe asked.  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Why…" Piper said.  
  
"Why, he's alone with Trish that's all the reason I need."  
  
"And why is that exactly."  
  
"She's a Medjai her ancestors the one who cursed him in the first place, not to mention she's interested with my man."  
  
"Prue, don't be mad at my question ok… umm… don't you trust Imhotep?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"I mean don't you trust him to be faithful to you…"  
  
"I do, it's Trish I don't trust."  
  
"Ok then, here's the deal, Trish maybe is a Medjai, she maybe skilled in the art of fight and all, but Imhotep has power's that can stop her if she wants him dead. Besides we should give her a chance and see what she wants with him. Who knows maybe she just wants the old age misery that's been engulfing all of you to end." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok. I'll give them a chance."  
  
"Ok, let's give them time and if they are take too long to come down here then where going up. How's that?" Piper asked.  
  
"Okay, that's really fine with me."  
  
"Don't worry about those two, from the look on Imhotep's eyes when the both of you came down here, I think he's only got eyes for you." Cole said.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"So, what is it you want to discuss?" Imhotep finally. Trish has been staring at him and he's starting feel uneasy about it.  
  
Trish, who seemed to be staring at him for what seemed like an eternity finally found her voice and the words she wants to tell him.  
  
"I want to know everything you know about Chrielle, but before that I want to finally settle our differences."  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
